La liste
by Lily WolfKatt
Summary: Lula et ses parents adoptifs décident de rendre visite au fils biologique de ceux-ci qui ne donne plus de nouvelles.À Poudlard,ils aprennent pourquoi il ne leur à plus donné signes de vie.Lula, à qui Dobby avait parler de cet endroit magnifique et de son héros,decide de resté pour réaliser la liste de chose qu'ils avaient prévu de faire et découvrir la vie qu'il menait.aprè tome7


Dans une petite chaumière, quelque part dans en grèce, une jeune fille se réveilla avec le doux chant des oiseaux. Elle ouvrit doucement un oeil et le referma rapidement. Elle resta un moment immobile avant de soupirer et de repousser brusquement les couverture. Elle marcha lentement, pesant de tout son poids a chaque pas, puis, brusquement elle se raidis et se mit à courir jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents et sauta sur leur lits en poussants de petits cris aigus.

Ceux-ci se réveillèrent à leur tour dans un grand sursaut et se mirrent ensuite à rire alors que leur petite tornade repartait en courant dans sa chambre.

-Bon matin, Elfried.

-'matin, Elda.

Les deux elf de maison échangèrent un rapide baiser avant de repousser à leur tour les couvertures.

Dans sa chambre, Lula-May obsèrvait le contenue de son armoire avec nervosité. Mais quest-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir porter? Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'ils se rendaient en Écosse pour rendre visite à son frère. D'habitude, c'était lui qui venait leur rendre visite, mais depuis quelque temp...silence radio. Ils avaient donc convenu de lui rendre une petite visite. Et puis maintenant que la guerre là-bas était fini, enfin il restaient bien des mangemort encore à atrapper mais la face de serpent(comme l'appelait Dobby) avait fini par crever.

Mais revenons à nos moutons: Quoi porter? Finalement elle prit un jeans et le sweat-shirt bleu-marin « I'm the little sister » que son grand-frère lui avait donné il y avait trois ans. Elle s'enfuit alors dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte au nez de son père. Après une douche brûlante dans laquelle elle dut user d'une concentration énorme afin de ne pas «exploser», Lula entreprit de se passer un coup de brosse a dent et de se maquiller un peu. Ce qui consistait en un très de crayon sur ses yeux amande et un peu de mascara. Sa mère lui disait toujours que ça fesait ressortirent l'orangé de ses yeux. Quand à ses cheveux: une petite pince pour retenire son toupet et elle les laissa frisés comme bon leur semblait.

Un dernier regard à son reflet et elle ressortit de la salle de bain en coup de vent et se jeta sur ses bottes d'automne. Des bottes toutes simple en cuir noir sans talon lui arrivant à la mit molet.

Sa mère eu un petit rire en la voyant enfiler sa cape à la hate avant de tout simplement se laisser tomber assise dans l'entré . Elle s'avait à qu'elle point elle avait ate de revoir Dobby. Même lorsque Lula-May n'était encore qu'un bébé elle le suivait partout. Lorsqu'il dut partir au service de la famille Malfoy, Lula fit une grave dépression. Alors Dobby venait la voir le plus souvent possible. Cependant, on sentait bien que ce n'était plus comme avant.

Elda soupira avant de sourire tendrement. Maintenant, les choses irait mieu. Tout redeviendrait comme avant. Dobby pourrait revenir puisqu'il était un elf libre. D'ailleur lorsqu'il leur avait apris la nouvelle ils avaient fait une grande fête. Ce qu'ils pouvait être fièrs de lui! Il avait fait tant de grandes choses!

Elle se détourna pour se rendre à la cuisine dans l'intention de se faire un bon café, s'arrêta pour rapeller à sa petite chérie qu'elle ne devait pas oublier ses bagages. Ni une, ni deux Lula courut dans sa chambre chercher sa valise. Secouant doucement la tête, Elda rejoignis son mari et, ensemble, finirent de se préparé.

o0*0o

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grille de Poudlard, ils furent surpris de voire que quelqu'un était de l'autre côter et semblait les attendre. C'était un homme qui parraissait agé et qui, de toutes évidances n'avait pas été gater par la nature. À ses côter un chat de goutière semblant soufrir de quelque maux les regardait d'un regard à vous glacer le sang. Lula esseya tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière ses parents mais ils lui arrivaient à la taille donc c'était légèrement difficile.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes v'nu faire icite, vouz'ote, cracha l'homme.

Elfreid s'avança de quelque pas avant de prendre la parole.

-Nous sommes venu voir Dobby. Nous somme ses parents.

Le visage de l'homme s'adoucit avant qu'il ne les regarde avec pité et tristesse.

-Je vois fit-il doucement, personne ne vous à prévenu...

Les deux elfs de maison et Lula affichèrent des visages inquiets avant d'échanger un regard.

-Nous prévenir de quoi?

L'homme sembla alors devenir mal à l'aise. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien dire. Puis les grilles souvrirent et il leur dit qu'il allait les conduire au bureau de la directrice. Celle-ci pourrait surement mieu leur expliquer la situation.

En chemin il leur expliqua qu'une sorte d'alarme avertissait la directrice lorsqu'on transplanait près de Poudlard mais qu'il était impossible de transplaner à l'interieur de l'anceinte de l'école. Pendant ses explications, Lula et ses parents, regardaient autour d'eux avec de grand yeux émerveillé.

o0*0o

POV LULA

_Wow! C'est completement dingue tout ça! Des escaliers qui bouge tout seul! Ah! Dobby! Et toi qui ai voulu me cacher toutes ces merveilles._

L'homme devant nous s'immobilisa devant une statue représentant une imense gargouille. Elle était magnifique. Les traits du visage, les moindres petits détailles, taillés avec un soin et une minutie remarquable.

-Calendrier, fit l'homme.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent alors d'ahurissement en voyant la gargouille ocher de la tête avant de se décaler légèrement vers la gauche laissant à notre vu l'escalier qu'elle semblait garder. Mais les surprises ne s'arrêtaient pas là. L'escalier en colimaçon, une fois que nous fûmes tous sur une marche, se mit à monter en suivant le mouvement d'une visse.

Puis on arriva dans un grand bureau. Une femme était là. Elle se présenta comme étant la directrice de l'école et s'enquit du pourquoi de notre visite. Lorsque mon père lui eu expliqué la situation, elle eu la même expression que son collègue. Rusard je crois. Ça commenceait vraiment à minquiéter, tout ça. Surtout lorsqu'elle nous dit de nous asseoir. Comme il n'y avait que deux fauteuils elle en fit aparaître un autre pour moi.

- Tout d'abord sachez que nous ne vous avons pas prévenue avant uniquement parce que Dobby ne nous avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque famille et non pas par un manque d'interret.

_Une petite seconde...Elle a dit «ne nous AVAIT jamais PARLÉ »! POURQUOI ELLE PARLE AU PASSÉ?...non. Ça s'peut pas!_

-Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre ainsi mais, au cour de la guerre, plusieur on perdu la vie...

Je me levai d'un bond. Mme MacGonagall releva des yeux triste et implorant vers moi. Espèrait-elle réellement que j'allais rester la tranquillement pendant qu'elle m'annoceait tranquillement la mort de mon frère? D'accord j'étais injuste envers elle. Mais comment osait-elle me demander de ne pas faire de scène! J'avais toute les raisons de me mettre à crier. Toutes les raisons de pleurer. Et, surtout, toutes les raison de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'allait faire: me précipiter vers la porte et fuir au plus vite cette femme qui, en quelque mots, allait faire s'éffondrer ma vie. Mais au dernier moment je croisai le regard de mes parents. Me supliant de rester forte à leur côté. Me supliant de ne pas leur causer plus grande tristesse qu'il ne s'aprêtaient à ressentir. Alors, en ravalant mes larmes, je me suis rassis à leurs côtés.

Mon père me prit la main et je vis ses yeux et ceux de ma mère se remplirent de larmes. Je détournai le regard en sentant les larmes couler sur mes joues.

McGonagall reprit la parole et ses mots me frappèrent comme...En fait, je ne pouvais pas faire de comparaison. Rien n'était pire que ça.

- Dobby est une de ces personne.

Mes parents se mirent à pleurer. Moi je restais là, mes larmes coulant le long de mes joues. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je n'était pas prète à afronter la situation. Pas prète à la regarder en pleine face. Mais qui le serait? Et comment est-ce que j'aurais pu? J'avais toujours fuis mes problèmes, alors, comment les affronters maintenant? Pourtant je n'avais pas le choix. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais fuir. Pas comme si je pouvais faire comme si tout allais bien. Je le voulais tellement pourtant.

Je n'avais plus aucune energie, plus aucune force. Et cet part de moi qui ne demandais qu'à sortir, qui ne demandais que d'exprimer sa peine. Que de crier, hurler son désèspoir. Elle se battait avec acharnement. Voulant à tout prit laisser séchaper sa douleur. Je jetai un rapide regard à la femme et à l'homme. Je ne me rappellais plus leur nom ni même qui ils étaient. Elle gaganait du terrain. Puis je regardai mais parents, toujours en larmes. Mais plus précisement ma mère. Je recherchais l'accord dans ses yeux. La permission de la laisser éclater.

Elle me la donna rapidement avant de se cacher le visage dans l'épaule de mon père. Alors que j'allais tout laisser exploser, un regain d'énergie me fis savoir que ce n'était pas le moment de fair toute une scène. Que penseraient ces gens. Mais en cet instant je me fichais bien de se que pouvais penser cet homme et cette femme qui ne me connaissaient ni d'Ève ni d'Adams. Donc, avec un immense soulagement, je me relachai completement.

Je la senti prendre le contrôle, embrouiller mon cerveau, rendre ma peu d'un gris-bleu familier (elle qui étaient déja légèrement bleuté), déformer les trait de mon visage les rendant plus féroce, je sentais mes os s'allonger, se contracter, s'aipaissir, se souder, jusqu'à me donner l'allure des monstre hommes-poissons qu'on voit dans les films moldu. Je ne parle pas ici des sirènes mais bien de monstres. Mon torse allongé, mes bras au bout desquelles des mains palmés et au griffes acérés avaient fait leur aparition, pareil pour mes pieds, la longue crète qui suivait ma colonne vertébrale et ma colonne qui c'était allongé afin de créé une queu sirène d'une longueur assé impressionnante, sans oublier les cros acérés, me conféraient effectivement une allure monstueuse.

La transformation ressemblait de beaucoup à celle d'un loup-garou de par sa duré et sa souffrance. Mais, alors qu'eux ne peuvent prendre leur formes qu'à la pleine lune, moi je dois me batre chaque jours pour ne pas la laisser prendre le contrôle. Mais, eux, perdent toutes humanité au profit d'une soif de sang et d'une cruauté casi inégalable, moi, je garde tout de même un certaine contrôle puisque d'une certaine manière c'est encore moi. Enfin, c'est ce que je me plais à penser.

Sous le regard surpris et apeuré des gens qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, sauf mes parents abituer à tout ça, je courut à la fenêtre et sortis en m'agripant aux inégalités du mur de pierres. J'avisai le toît et grimpa sur celui-ci. Arrivé sur la toiture de la tour nord, la plus haute du château, je laissai aller ma peine en poussant des cris et des gémissement aigu propres aux être de l'eau. Je vis plusieur d'entre eux sortir la tête de l'eau du lac, pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils se joignirent à moi dans ma peine. Ils entamèrent un chant triste et cérémonieu. Je les suivis du mieu que je pu.

Vers la fin je remarquai que deux atroupement c'étaient foré dans la cours. Un devant l'entrés et l'autre entre le lac et ce qui ressemblait à un terrain de quiditch. Les Selkis, en apercevant les enfants qui les regardaient avec admiration et s'apochaient de plus en plus, lancèrent une dernièrent note avant de replonger.

Une colère sourde me pris jusque dans les tripes. Au plus profond de ma peine, on était venu m'aporter du réconfort et, eux, petits cons venaient de me l'enlever. Je décendis pour m'acrocher au mur et en restant sur la tour à une très grande distance du sol, je me mit à gonfler mes multiples crêtes, à le dent et je poussai un hurlement de fureur. Même si j'étais très loin d'eux ils reculèrent et se sèrèrent les uns au autres.

Des professeur et des élèves des dernières années, je crois, sortir leur baguette. Ça me mit dans une plus grande fureur encore et je n'eu plus qu'une envie: Leur aracher, la briser en petits morceaux avant de leur montrers, à ces pauvres idiots, ce qu'il en coute de me menacer ainsi. Mais je n'était pas inconsciente à ce point. Même ces petits de première année devaient avoir aprit à se battre durant la guerre. Ils est certain que je ne pourrai gagner s'il se mettaient tous contre moi. Et j'était prête à parier qu'il ne resteraient pas là à regarder leur amis et professeur se faire massacrer.

_Quoique si j'agies asser vite je pourrai en chopper deux ou trois...Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense! Ce sont des être vivants! Ils y a des gens à qui ils tiennent à coeur. Ils sont seleument terrifiés!_

Laissant retomber toutes agressivité je retournai vers le toît en fixant le gens en bas. On peu s'attendre à tout avec ceux qui on peur. J'aprochai doucement de la fenêtre et mit jetai rapidement en voyant un sort arriver dans ma direction.

Mes parents, le concièrge et la directrice étaient toujours là je me dirigeai vers mes vêtement qui c'étaient déchiré lors de ma transformation. Je pris dans le sweat-shirt dans ce qui n'étaient plus de mains mais bien des pattes et le tendit à la sorcière. Elle me regarda sans comprendre avant de le prendre avec hésitation.

-Elle vous demande de le réparer, fit mon père.

Sans me lacher des yeux elle hocha la tête. Alors qu'elle récitaient la formule je m'assis sur mes pattes arrières. Lorsqu'elle eu finit elle me le redonna. J'allai me cacher derière les fauteuils de mes parents où je reprit la forme d'une fille de quinze ans à la peau d'une blancheur qui semblait bleuté et aux yeux orange. J'enfilai rapidement mon sweat-short avant de ramasse les vestiges de mes autre vêtement et de les tendre à la dame, mon regard vissé sur mes pieds. Alors qu'elle les réparait avec attention une femme avec de grnde lunnette et une multitude de bracelet et de breloques entra dans les bureau.

-Je l'avais vu! Mon troisième oeil ne ment jamais! Cet créature! Elle est dans le château! Une créature hideuse!

_Non mais! Elle est pas gèné celle-la! C'est pas comme si c'était une bauté elle non plus!_


End file.
